Shielding devices of various types have been used to prevent inadvertent or undesired sticks from a contaminated piercing member such as a medical needle. Some devices utilize a separate shielding cap mounted over the needle after use, while other devices employ pivoting shields or extensible shields. Undesirably, these devices often require the practitioner to use both hands to manipulate or actuate the device. Other designs include retractable devices that have drawbacks such as excessive length, as compared to traditional non-safety devices, and which may require manual activation.
It would be desirable to provide a safety shield and locking clip capable of substantially preventing unlocking of the safety shield in a binding orientation, and thereby preventing unwanted needle exposure. It also would be desirable to provide a clip triggering mechanism interposed between the clip and the introducer needle/cannula. Such a triggering mechanism also is desirably configured to minimize sliding resistance between the introducer needle and the triggering mechanism when the locking clip is in the pre-actuated condition. The safety shield, locking clip and related methods should overcome the deficiencies of the presently available methods and systems.